


U.ST

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Rumbelle Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: U.ST has always been the acronym for the University of Storybrooke...and no it does not mean Unresolved Sexual Tension between the librarian and one of the department chairs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueRumbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRumbelle/gifts).



> For Rumbelle Is Hope's event Rumbelle Revolution. This was from the very generous prompt from @saltyrumbelle on Tumblr (TrueRumbelle on AO3). So I hope it lives up to the expectation, and I really love the name you gave!

Regina Mills knew that when she took up the job of being Dean of the University of Storybrooke that she would have so many problems on a daily basis.

Her mother had warned her about this but nothing, NOTHING, could have prepared her for the problem that would be called the Terrible Two by most of the faculty and staff.

It had all started when Dr. Belle French had asked to use most of the library budget to get a hold of more classic references for the English Department as well some rare titles, sacrificing the other departments. This met with objections from other department heads, strongly from Dr. Caelan Gold, chair of the History, Anthropology and Archeology Department.

Ever since they bumped heads that day, it was a constant debate anytime they came across one another. May it be in the lounge, the hallway or even during meetings.

Frankly, it was getting out of hand.

“I never knew that two people could actually argue about pickles on cheeseburgers like it was the same topic as national security,” began Dr. David Nolan, chair of the Political Science Department, as he arrived in their board room. They were supposed to discuss the coming faculty Christmas party and which of the departments would handle what.

“Who was who?” asked Dr. Archie Hopper, chair of the Psychology department.

“Gold was for, French was against,” replied Dr. Victor Whale from the Biology department, representing all the entire college of Science for the meeting.

“I had to ask Neal to go to stop the verbal war before it got out of hand,” began Robin of Locksley, one of the coaches of the University’s sports team. “I had a general module that day and the first years were all wide-eyed thinking that was how we faculty talked to each other.”

“Maybe if we actually let them go at each other,” began Dr. Jefferson Hatterson of the Art Department. “They’d end up making out and finally release that unresolved sexual tension they have.”

Regina groaned and glared at him. “Jefferson!”

“What?!” asked Jefferson with a sly smile. “We all know they just pretend to hate each other because they both don’t know if their feelings are reciprocated or not.”

“Everyone knows, but them,” replied Regina as she stopped anymore conversation with a glare just as the voices reached the room from the hallway.

“It is not a ghost story!”

“Oh yes, forgive me French for thinking that a story that revolves around three ghosts visiting a man is not a ghost story.”

“Just because it has ghosts in it, doesn’t mean it’s a ghost story.”

“And just because it’s about Christmas doesn’t mean it’s for children.”

Regina groaned. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

Neal flinched as the raised voices travelled even to the grounds of the university. Trust his father and Dr. French to have an argument even about The Christmas Carol.

“Why doesn’t your dad just move in and kiss her or something?” asked Grace Hatterson, daughter of the head of the Art Department who was currently majoring in English.

“Or vice versa,” remarked Emma Nolan, daughter of the Political Science head, taking up law. “As much as I respect Dr. Gold, he’s a bit slow when it comes to women...just look at Neal here.”

Neal glared at his girlfriend just as his other best friend laughed. He turned to the remaining two of their group, “I could use some help here?”

“Emma has a point,” tried Lily Drake with a smile. She was the daughter of yet another member of the faculty, Madison Drake, chair of the Sociology department.

“Sorry Neal,” offered August Booth with a shrug. He was the son of the head of the Engineering Department, Marco Booth. “I can’t really disagree with my girlfriend. I like you...but I’m scared of her.”

“Nice answer,” said Lily, playfully punching him on the shoulder. “Look Neal, everyone knows that your father and Dr. French actually nurse a crush for one another and they're just too idiotic to make a move because they think the other doesn’t feel the same way.

“I’ve tried talking to him!” defended Neal. “And he just brushes it aside, saying that there’s no way that Dr. French could see him differently than the stupid, pompous jerk. His words, not mine.”

“Then we make them see,” said Emma with a sly smile. “It’s about time they’ve resolved whatever it is that’s going on between them. I mean come on, the looks alone could have already given birth to Neal’s future sibling.”

“Emma!”

* * *

“Jefferson, I swear this has to be one, if not the most outrageous thing you have ever came up with.” hissed Regina as they sneakily escaped from one of the storage rooms of the library. Said storage room was a narrow little room with about four levels of shelves, complete with a library ladder for their petite librarian to get what she wanted. And has been occupied by two department heads for quite some time now.

“And that’s actually saying something,” agreed Robin.

“Do you two want to sit on another hour long meeting with those two at each other’s throats?” asked Jefferson with a raised eyebrow.

“Well either that or face Cal’s wrath…” began Robin, weighing his options. “What about you Gina?”

Regina sighed and shook her head. “Then trust me on this, Your Majesty--”

“Stop calling me that,” replied Regina with a sharp slap on the other man’s shoulder.

“Shhhh!” said Jefferson in alarm but there was no shout or yell yet from the room. “Look, we lock them in there for an hour. They’re going to confess their love for each other and bam your new problem is to make sure they don’t act like a couple of rabbits while in the halls.”

Regina made to retort but the door handle began to jitter and a series of Gaelic curse words could be heard from the other side of the door.

“I think that’s a our cue,” whispered Jefferson and he ran off Regina and Robin not thinking twice of following just as she heard Gold shout from the other side.

“Jefferson! I know this is you! Open the damn door!”

* * *

Neal was just about to congratulate his friends for a job well done when they both saw and felt their Dean and Art department head breeze past them.

“Woah,” commented Grace as she stared at the retreating back of her father. “Looks like dad saw a ghost.”

“Dean Mills too,” replied August. “Wonder what happened?”

“They ran from the library…” began Neal his heart sinking a little. “Oh dear…”

“I’m sure it was nothing,” assured Emma but Neal noticed the uncertainty in her words.

Neal slowly made his way to the library. Following his instinct, he made for the room that he and his friends had just been a couple of hours ago. True enough, a loud banging was heard from the narrowest storage room filled with history text books.

“Hatterson, I swear if you do not open this damn door I am going to tell Grace what you did when you were in Uni,” came the angry Scottish man from the other side of the door. The students turned to one another and quickly but quietly ran out of the room.

“Great,” began Lily when they were very far away from earshot, still running though for fear of being discovered. “The teachers locked them inside while we wrecked the ladder and got both Dr. Gold and Dr. French inside.”

“It’s not like they can pin that on us,” began Neal but he already knew that once his father saw him, they were all goners.

“We didn’t lock them in,” tried Emma.

“Yeah but we’re the reasons why they were inside to begin with,” replied Neal.

“Maybe dad got them inside as well?” offered Grace with a hesitant smile. “Either way, we have deniability.”

“Dr. French knows we were in there a couple of hours ago,” argued August.

“But she doesn’t know if we did or did not use the ladder to get a book,” said Emma. “Besides, people of our age usually skip the first step--”

“What do you mean first step?” suddenly asked August in concern. “You said fourth!”

“I said loosen the first!” argued Emma and Neal stopped running altogether, eyes wide.

“Oh hell no!” he turned and immediately ran back towards the library, his friends following his lead.

* * *

Gold was called to look at some of the text that were left in storage by the library. The message wasn’t from the always opinionated, Dr. Belle French but maybe it was a peace offering with the library budget which started their entire hostile relationship.

In all honesty, Caelan Gold fell for the English teacher and librarian, the second he saw her. But that was one relationship that could never be. Belle was young, beautiful and so many levels out of his league. She wouldn’t give him the time of day...unless of course he proved to be the biggest prick in her life.

Which was how things have ended up...both of them always at each other, disagreeing with every little aspect of life that they could find to disagree about.

That was until an hour or so ago when Gold had found Belle already sorting out the outdated history texts in one of the storage rooms of the library.

“Dr. Gold, what are you doing here?” asked Belle as he arrived.

“I was told to come and take a look at the history texts that are still here,” replied Gold defensively. “Should really just have said that you needed my help, French.”

“I never sent a message,” began Belle, a little annoyed with his tone. “And I’m not the one who wanted to take a look at these text because I don’t want them thrown out.”

Gold knew that was a fact. Belle would rather skip a meal than throw out a book. “Then who--”

Just then the door behind him slammed shut, shocking the librarian from her position on the ladder, making her put weight more on her feet that was on the fourth step of the ladder which, for Gold that is, in slow motion broke--

“Belle!”

Gold tossed his cane to one side as he rushed to the foot of the ladder, getting there just in time to catch Belle before she could injure herself. The same couldn’t be said for himself though as they both fell to the ground, Gold shouldering most of the impact.

“Oh my--Caelan?! Are you alright?” asked Belle as she quickly sat up to look at him. He made to sit up but that moved his legs which made his already injured leg complain about his recent bout of failed heroism.

“Fine,” hissed Gold through clenched teeth. Belle was about to say something more when they both heard a few whispers from the other side of the door. Gold got to his feet, much to his leg’s objections, picked up his cane and tried to open the door.

It wouldn’t budge.

He strained his ears to listen, and could recognize Jefferson’s voice.

“Jefferson! I know this is you! Open the damn door!” He tried the handle again but it wouldn’t budge. He then thought of kicking it open, but then it dawned on him that he didn’t really have the strength, let along the leg to do it.

“Let me try,” offered Belle, quickly taking the door knob into her own hands. She tried a few more pushes and pulls, but it just wouldn’t open.

“Hatterson, I swear if you do not open this damn door I am going to tell Grace what you did when you were in Uni,” shouted Gold again as Belle stepped aside and he tried to push open the door with his shoulder.

“Stop, you’re going to injure yourself even more.” began Belle, as she placed a hand on his shoulder and he must have tipped to the side because she was helping him sit on the floor.

“Do you mind if I take a look?” she began as she slowly got off her blazer and folded it neatly.

Gold nodded but hissed when she gently lifted his injured leg to place on top of her blazer.

“I think you sprained it,” began Belle as she gently lifted his trouser leg and true enough, it looked to be swelling. “Why did you do that? I would have been alright…”

“I couldn’t just let you fall,” replied Gold softly. “We may disagree on a lot of things, Dr. French, But I wouldn’t just let you get hurt.”

“So you’d rather have yourself be injured?” asked Belle, her eyes locking with his. “I didn’t know you cared that much about me, Dr. Gold.”

“Of course I care,” replied Gold without thinking but he realized his mistake and came up with a good excuse. “I mean...as much as a colleague does.”

“A colleague who hates me,” pointed out Belle.

“I don’t hate you,” he replied rather quickly. “I just--”

“You just what, Dr. Gold?”

The question was menacing, in fact, her tone was that of curiosity mixed with hopefulness that Gold had to study her. Usually this is when he would reinforce his defenses and come up with a very convincing lie...it had worked with Milah and Cora...surely it would work for her. But damn she was too beautiful that all sense of running away from his feelings jumped out the window.

“I just wanted to have an excuse to always talk to you, to maybe even have your attention,” admitted Gold with a sigh.

“You’ve always had my attention, Caelan.”

The admission was so surprising that Gold snapped his head up sharply. “You--I what?”

“I always bait you because of exactly the same reason,” replied Belle with a small embarrassed smile and matching blush. “I always say I disagree with you so that during meetings you’d talk and focus on me like everyone else in the room doesn’t matter.”

Gold just looked at her in astonishment. She wasn’t saying what he hoped she was saying...or was she? “Really?”

“Really,” said Belle with a small smile and she suddenly moved forward. “I was just too scared to do anything because I knew you are way out of my league.”

“You’re the one who’s out of my league,” replied Gold with an amused sigh. “You’re smart, very passionate and I don’t even know how to put into words how beautiful you are, both inside and out.”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever complimented me,” said Belle with a brighter smile.

“Well out loud,” admitted Gold with a shrug. “I think I’ve said ‘damn she’s beautiful’ a couple of hundred times in my head while we’re arguing that--”

Suddenly Belle’s lips was on his and he had to remind himself to breathe when they broke apart.

“I’ve told you before,” began Belle, placing a hand on his arm. “You should really know when to shut up.”

Gold smiled and nodded, before they both leaned in and--

“Papa, are you ok in there?!” came the loud banging from the opposite side of the door. Gold groaned, his son really did have perfect timing.

“Fine, Bae!” called Gold.

“If you would be so kind to find Dean Mills, Neal,” shouted Belle. “I’m sure she has a set of extra keys.”

“On it!” came the teens reply and was soon followed by the sounds of footsteps, not just his running away from the door.

“Where were we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a new chapter to this for this weekend's RIH event. Hope everyone likes it!

Regina groaned as she let her head fall on her desk. Here she thought she wouldn't be having anymore problems since Jefferson's idea had worked.

Belle and Gold were together and they seemed to be the perfect couple anyone could ever imagine. They were disgustingly romantic and sweet. Every single person on campus (student and teacher alike) seem to like them together, or as Roland puts it ships them.

But only a week or two into this new established relationship amongst the staff...a new problem has arisen and it's like she could do anything about it.

Robin entered her office with a smile. [Not that she herself was innocent when it comes to the complaints.]

"I take it Blue has been up your arse?" asked Robin as she sat opposite her desk. "So who had the most charges?"

"Belle and Gold," answered Regina but she lifted her head and glared at him. "We have three accounts by they way. We should really just avoid seeing each other and make out inside the car."

"That's still within campus so Blue we still have our heads," replied Robin with a grin. "I'm sure we can find any of the hidden places most students snog use."

Regina made a face and just groaned once again. The annoying busy body named Rheul "Blue" Ghorm was the university's HR head and even if she is easily swayed about relationships within the workplace, she was very strict about displays of affection.

Seeing as there were a lot of campus within the admin and teaching staff, Blue made a tally of violations against the staff's rules on displays of affection...which every single couple violated once or twice.

But Belle and Gold really did a number on that tally. They've been together for a week and they got a total of 75 violations.

"Blue is calling for a admin and staff meeting," groaned Regina. "No doubt to scold us for acting like the teenagers we are supposed to be teaching."

"Maybe we should get Jefferson and his matchmaking talents on the job," joked Robin but he raised his arms in surrender when Regina glared at him. "What? I think it's a good plan."

"I pray for the poor soul you guys are going to match with Blue," said Regina as Robin laughed and headed out of the office.

xXx

"I'm pretty sure she was undressing your father with her eyes, Bae," began Lily as Neal frantically placed his hands over his ears.

"No, I don't want to hear this, be quiet," shouted Neal, most of the students studying in the library giving them annoyed looks.

Emma elbowed him to calm down and Neal hunched over their table. "It's bad enough I have to deal with my love sick, goofy face old man, please don't add to my suffering."

"Well you complained about him being annoying when he was loving from afar," argued August. "You can't have it all, Neal."

"Besides, I heard he's more lenient with grades this week than he has been for his entire tenure in campus," said Emma. "That works in our advantage."

Neal was about to argue when Grace Hatterson appeared and sat down. "You'll never guess who my father has his eyes on now." She shook her head, "He's matched, Coach Robin with Dean Mills, and of course doctors French and Gold...but even I think this one is going to be bad."

"Now I'm curious," began Lily.

"Ms. Ghorm and Dr. Avalon," replied Grace.

"What?!" Her friends all chorused in a whisper.

"Well you know how Ms Ghorm has that policy about displays of affection?" she began. "Well dad thinks that maybe she'll lighten up if she gets her own boyfriend within the staff."

"Doubt that," snorted Lily and they all chuckled silently...well at least they thought they were being silent.

"Guys, please don't make me kick you out of the library," said a voice and they all turned to see Dr. Belle French giving them an amused look. "I'm pretty sure you don't have to whisper at the many study halls in the campus."

"Yeah but none of them having working air conditioners," came a voice from behind her and Neal groaned as his father stepped beside his girlfriend. "Aren't you supposed to be heading home and working on dinner, Baelfire?"

Neal cringed at his given name. His father rarely used it in full, it was either, son or the fond nickname, Bae. Using of the full first name meant serious business.

'I thought we could order in," said Neal with a shrug.

"Out of your allowance?" asked Gold with a raised eyebrow.

Neal winced but nodded. His father was going to kill him if he admitted that he forgot he was supposed to cook dinner.

Gold sighed and fished out his wallet. "Why don't you all finish your research at home and order in? My treat."

Neal's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. Did he hear right? Did his father just offer to buy them dinner?

"Um, ok," began Neal as he stood and took the offered cash. "I'll order your usual then?"

"We have an admin and staff meeting," replied Gold. "I'll be a little late."

"Super late," added Belle. "Blue has this whole lecture on decorum and etiquette."

"But what-"

"Oh god, Neal take the hint," said Emma, grabbing her boyfriend's arm. "We'll make sure he doesn't burn the house down, Dr. Gold. Have fun!"

Neal's face fell as he realized what his girlfriend was talking about and he gaped at them then at his friends.

Gold chuckled and turned to Belle. "Told you it was hereditary. I'm glad Emma's a smart lass."

"Yes, we should probably swap tips on how to make the obvious more obvious because the Gold me are idiots most of the time," said Belle as she headed over to her office. "Come on, before Blue turns our tally into a hundred."

"That sounds like a challenge," replied Gold and the glint in Belle's eye pretty much told him everything.

"Dr. Gold there is roughly two hours before the general assembly," began Belle with a wink. "I presume you will be using your time wisely."

Gold smirked as she retreated to her office. Well they would be in her office, not necessarily public display of affection...

xXx

"Do we really have to listen to this?" whispered Gold as he shifted in his seat. "She's been going on and on for 45 minutes. I have a date."

Regina rolled her eyes. She sat beside Gold, Robin on her other side. "Here I thought my life would be quieter if you two finally hooked up."

"This is your fault you know," replied David from Gold's right.

"Like you won't be doing half the things Mother Superior over there is preaching a big no if Mary Margaret was teaching at a university level instead of primary school," fired back Gold.

"I wasn't talking about you," hissed David as his gaze landed on Jefferson who was on Robin's other side. "If you hadn't forced them then for sure Cal here would be all hiding his relationship and being subtle."

"Yeah but we'd still their constant argument for show," replied Jefferson a little louder which made Blue turn to them.

"Anything you'd like to share Dr. Hatterson?" asked Blue, giving the Art Department Head her famous not impressed look.

"Nothing ma'am," replied Jefferson and Blue continued on with her lecture.

Gold kept looking at Belle who sat in front with the English Faculty. They agreed not to fuel the fire by sitting next to each other, especially since when they had arrived at the auditorium, Blue had given them a glare that actually had Gold flinching.

He got his phone and fired a quick message.

_I doubt we'd still be able to cook dinner. Order in?_

_Cheeseburgers and Iced Tea were already ordered when the lecture passed it's half hour mark. ;)_

Gold smile and he knew Belle was resisting the urge to turn and give him a satisfied smirk. God, she was the most wonderful woman he had ever crossed paths with.

_Quit staring or else Blue will use as an example._

_Let her try._

_Be thankful she didn't announce the tally._

_Who was it that said earlier when we were in the library that the tally was some sort of badge of honor?_

She replied with a zipper-mouth face emoji which had Gold chuckling slightly.

"Dr. Gold, please put your phone away," came the reprimand.

"Forgive me if I'm checking if I still have a house," replied Gold loudly so everyone could hear. "You do know how my son and his pyrotechnic tendencies."

Blue narrowed her eyes but returned to her lecture, which lasted another half hour, much to everyone's dismay.

As soon as the assembly was over, Gold met Blue at the doors to the auditorium. "Well that was worthwhile."

"I could think of other ways to use our valued time," replied Belle with a smile as she leaned in to-

"Dr. French! Didn't I just-"

Gold groaned and rubbed a tired hand over his face. No way in hell was this woman interrupting their night. "Ms. Ghorm, I heard you specifically say to act as professionals in front of the students."

"Yes, I-"

"Are you blind then?" asked Gold as he waved his hand. "No student in sight. Not even anyone under the age of 28 is present in our midst. Therefore, displays of actions are not hindering us to be the esteemed professional educators that we are."

And to emphasize his points he wrapped an arm around Belle and kissed her, passionately that they were both a little out of breathe when they broke apart.

"You Dr. Gold are extremely sexy when you're making your point,"said Belle as she all but kissed him senseless once again.

"Then," replied Gold in between kisses. "You must...have found me...sexy in every...argument...we had."

Belle smirked and pulled away. "Why do you think I come up with the most bizarre topics to get you all riled up?"

Gold was about to reply when someone clear their throat behind them. They both turned to see Regina with an amused smile.

"Nice loophole," replied Regina as Gold turned and flashed a smug grin.

"Happy to be of service," replied Gold as he looked around. "Where's Mother Superior?"

"Oh she scrammed a second or two into your kiss." replied Regina. "But as dean, I think I speak for everyone when I say that you should probably move this," she motioned towards the two of them. "Somewhere more private."

"Oh we'd be glad to," replied Belle as he took Gold's hand and pretty much skipped towards the parking lot.


End file.
